


Date Night

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Jam Bud Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: Steven and Connie celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads





	Date Night

She didn’t really feel like she could call their relationship long-distance, as they could actually see each other at any moment they wanted, but it was still exciting to mention her magic, super-powered, country-traveling boyfriend to the people she met all around her campus.

She felt like she spoke about him too much sometimes, or that people would not even believe her and think she was insane, but everyone was surprisingly nice about it, and she always had pictures to back up her story. Also, the friends she’d made seemed really interested in meeting this interesting persona and even sometimes asked about him, and that only made her miss him more.

For the moment, Steven had decided to stay for a few weeks in Empire City and try a free music program that a couple of her new friends had told her about. She was very excited when she told him about it, and it seemed like a great opportunity for him, but he was suddenly very busy and they hadn’t seen each other for some time.

But tonight, they had agreed to meet in his temporary apartment for their anniversary. It was just an excuse, to be honest, because they didn’t really have a date on when they started dating. When people asked how they became boyfriend and girlfriend, or who asked who to be a couple, she never had a direct response. Their friendship had just turned into romance effortlessly without any of them really putting a label on it, but the love had always been there from the start.

So having an anniversary date was just a good excuse to celebrate their love and their relationship. Not a traditional anniversary, like most couples, but something that felt inherently them. That’s why they had picked the day of the Boardwalk Parade. They didn’t technically meet that day, but Steven described it like "that is the spot where you made eye contact with me for 10 seconds and I became obsessed with you forever." And it was sweet, and it fitted, so that became the date they celebrated every year.

As for the plans for the night, she supposed they could order take-out, or maybe go to a simple diner. She wasn’t big on romantic gestures, as they both knew, she just cared about being together. But Steven had always loved schmaltz and romance, so maybe he had planned for them to go out somewhere fancy for dinner. She made sure to pack a nice dress, just in case, along with her most comfortable clothes she would need to stay the whole weekend with him as they had planned.

Just a nice and peaceful weekend between the two of them, it already sounded like heaven.

Lion teleported her just outside the building. She climbed down, grabbed her bag, and petted him goodbye. She knocked on his door and he opened instantly.

“Connie! You’re here!”

Steven came forward and hugged her tightly. She instinctively hugged back, but after a moment she pulled away to give him a better look.

“Steven… your hair!”

“Oh, yeah!” He blushed and rubbed his neck. “I forgot. What do you think?”

Steven’s hair was shaved on the sides but still long on the top giving him a sexy, kind of rock-star look. She was honestly surprised at how much she liked this change in him, not realizing how just a haircut could make him look so different.

She must have been staring like an idiot because Steven’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Connie?”

“Oh, sorry,” she said, blushing now. “I, uh, I really like it! It looks good!”

He blushed even harder and chuckled nervously. “Thanks! Anyway, come on in.”

She walked into his apartment and he showed her around. It was a small place, but comfortable with its own kitchen and bedroom.

“So… what shall we do tonight? Anything in mind?” She asked.

“Well, I thought about it a lot, and I think I found something that might work for both of us. What do you think about some homemade but fancy dinner… on the rooftop?”

She could feel herself smiling like crazy. “I’d love that.” He smiled back.

“Great! You can leave your bag in the bedroom and freshen up, I’ll be upstairs. It’s just climbing up the stairs down the hall.”

“Okay.”

Steven walks into the kitchen and Connie takes her bag into the bathroom. He mentioned a private but fancy dinner, right? So she might as well use the dress she had brought with her and play the part. She applies a little bit of make up the way Steven taught her, as well, and looks at the complete outfit in the mirror. The modest low-cut and dark red short dress she’s wearing makes her look more adult, more mature somehow. She feels a little bit out of her element, but she is comfortable, and she feels pretty and confident, and isn’t that the whole point about clothes anyway?

Deciding she doesn't want to make Steven wait any longer, she drops her bag on the bedroom and climbs up the stairs to the rooftop. When she arrives at the top and opens the door, she is mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She can see a beautiful view of the city all around her, filled with color and light. The rooftop is also decorated with outdoor lights, making a soft and dreamy atmosphere. There is a single table in the middle with two chairs and the food already served, waiting for her.

“Wow…”

She turns at the breathy sound and sees Steven standing a few feet from her, staring at her and rooted to the spot. She notices his own outfit, black pants and suspenders, with a white dress shirt and a pink bow on top. He looks heartbreakingly delicious, and her own thoughts catch her off-guard. She is blushing furiously as their eyes finally meet. She takes a little comfort in noticing he is blushing red as well, drinking her in. She rushes to break the silence.

“This... looks beautiful, Steven.”

He smiles widely, and his eyes seem to glow in the light. “You look beautiful.”

She laughs at that, a little nervous, a little embarrassed, still blushing and smiling as she struggles for a response. She wonders if he’s feeling half as nervous as she feels now. “Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.”

He dismissed her waving a hand. “I tried. Come on, dinner is ready.”

And they sat on the little table in the middle of the roof and they talked about everything while they enjoyed their food. Because that would always be her favorite thing in the world about him and their relationship, they were best friends before anything else, teasing and joking and enjoying each other’s company. It was just that now she could feel some kind of tension between them, the need of touching hands across the table, the feeling of getting lost in each other’s eyes, the blushing when one of them would say something flirtatious.

When they finished eating, Steven stood up and fumbled with his phone, when suddenly it began to play a song. After a second she recognized it, and she realized with a big smile that it was the same song he had played that day on the beach a few years ago, when they had danced (and fused) for the first time.

Then he stood in front of her, adorably flushed, and offered her his hand.

“Come dance with me?”

She giggled and accepted his hand. He pulled her closer and they began to dance. Silly, at first, just having a good time. He twirled her and then dipped her down, both of them smiling widely. He stood them up again and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes, smiling all the while. She was smiling so hard she could feel her face starting to hurt.

“Happy anniversary, Connie.” He whispered.

“Happy anniversary.” She whispered back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And they kissed, and they got lost in the moment, and in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn 99 reference anyone?  
> So… at first this was about their first year anniversary, but after discussing it over with the most hardcore connverse shippers, we all agreed that an anniversary of when they became a couple didn’t feel real to them. It took me a couple of days to write this down, between writer’s block and like a million responsibilities, plus this ended up longer than I thought it would be initially, but I’m happy how this turned out. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I just realized I changed the tense in the middle? Let me know if it feels weird or if you could keep reading just fine. No beta read so it is was it is!
> 
> Lastly, Steven’s look was inspired by the drawings of this two amazing artists:  
> in_alswl030  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-4edOZpWCj/  
> rahafwabas  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-diM8DF2SZ/


End file.
